grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ceniza Espada
General Details Voice Theme music Appearance Ceniza has a very mature look, he is indeed tall but even if faced with someone taller his presence would still win, he walks with a proud demeanor and has two big feather wings on his back which he likes to show off, but if he needs to he is able to compact them inside his robes and appear normal, even though he is at most time shirtless, apparently unaffected by the weather. He is tattooed all over his chest, but not for fashion as those marks bear a very big significance to him. Personality A very arrogant man but not in any kind of undeserved way, he has the actions to back up his words and wont necessary treat others like less than him. To his friends and family he is courteous and wont hesitate to help. Cold minded, even if he appears angry or furious it is probably on purposes as he likes to taunt. He is not interested in love or wealth, only power. Biography Shandians posses wings since birth but these are mainly for decorative purposes as they are in no way able to serve as a form of flight because of his size, but somehow Ceniza was born with fully functional wings, since his childhood he was loved, worshiped, respected, envied and even hated by some because of this fact. In this state he lived a very happy life, everyone of his family members was proud of having such a prodigious descendant and showered him in gifts and attention, but this brought disdain on his peers hearts which turned into hatred. Some of these individual bowed to bring his family down even if it wouldn't bring them any good, they just couldn't see anyone doing better off than them, so they framed him and got him and his relatives exiled out of Skypia into the North Blue, where his unique physique didn't get him good luck, but tags like "abomination". His only objective in life is power to get revenge on those who wronged him. Professions Merchant: Merchants are fairly charismatic people who are skilled in both bargaining and selling things to others. Their expertise means that they are very knowledgeable of the economy, and deal with all manner of merchandise. Merchants can attempt to purchase any item in existence through black market methods. They pay an extra 15% on the final purchase for every ‘purchasing barrier’ they’re jumping over to obtain the item. Primary Trait: Always the master hagglers, merchants get a 15% discount on any personal purchases they make. Martial Artist: A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. This character has honed their body and trained extensively in Ascension and can create techniques in keeping in line with that style of fighting. Traits 'Professional Traits' Technically Adept (1 Trait): Increases your technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. 'General Traits' Shandian (2 Traits): The Shandians are a very dedicated race, whose worship and determination have held their people through the toughest of times. They have small wings on their backs that are in no way fit for flight, although they do appear to be thicker than Skypieans, as well as darker skin tones. Being the more warrior-like of the two tribe, Shandians gain Giant Strength and Bear stamina from just having better genes. Giant Strength (Free): This character's strength is boosted by 15% up to a maximum of 11 points. Bear Stamina (Free): This character's stamina is boosted by 15% up to a maximum of 11 points. Fate of the Cunning (1 Trait): By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your perception stat. This does not increase your Will, your technique points, or your max technique rank. Funky Body (1 Trait): Whether gained by birth, training, modification by themselves or another person, prolonged exposure to something, or plain dumb luck, this character has a body that is less than typical. Taking this trait allows a player to make one biological change to their character that may seem completely abnormal. Ceniza had a weird dormant trait which manifested at birth as fully sized and functional wings. Combat Style Ceniza`s martial art is one that tries to imitate or integrate with the wind and it`s versatility, it favors speed over force and is very fluid using mostly strikes. The majority of attacks have some form of curvature or bend, accommodating for swiftness, every movements sets the pavement for the next trying to overwhelm his opponent, it uses open palm strikes that target the internal body and walking techniques. The closest counterpart in the real word would be Taekkyeon. Character Stats Items Iron Arm Guards '''(starter): A piece of armor Ceniza found on a dead body, he now wears them as to protect himself. '''Rubberband of Doom: '''This thing explodes when it hits a target. I couldn't tell you why exactly, it explodes, but it does. '''Uncle Kite's Old Style Hard Candy: It's the kind of candy your grand parents usually seem to have. Delicious, but almost impossible to find anywhere. It says on the wrapper to save it for a special occasion. Ferry Pass: Use this the next time you're taking the ferry and the ride will be completely free of charge. Only good for one ride. Baby Den Den Mushi '(50): Similar to cellphones, these snails are fairly small, able to fit in one’s pocket or the palm of their hand. Their signals are only strong enough to be used on inter-island calls. They can also be used as speakers to project whomever is talking from the other side. They also make a ring-ring-ring sound when someone is calling. '(4) The Devil's Fireball (2000): A small bottle with a pretty fancy label. The drink itself claims to let you see the devils that walk among us. It's probably just bullshit. Either way, it's only enough for one drink. Techniques Quotes “If someone shows me a bit of respect, I will return the respect ten fold. If someone wrongs me by an inch, he would pay it back with a smack of a stick. If someone wrongs me dearly, I will immediately torture them to death.” “In this world, the only people that won’t be bullied are the strong. If you are strong enough, no one would dare bully you, nor would anyone have the ability to bully you.” “I’m arrogant, because I have enough strength that allows me to be arrogant. However, you acting arrogant in front of me, is only asking to be disgraced.” “I didn’t bother you, didn’t provoke you. Yet you wish to destroy me. Since it’s like this……. I’ll destroy you first!!” “I know so many zealots, men and women who choose a side, an ideology by which to interpret the world. But to get up every single day and do the hard work of deciding what to believe, that is what I truly admire.” Gallery c1.jpg c2.jpg c3.jpg c4.jpg c5.jpg Category:NPC